Todo tiene un porqué
by AyaK.JP
Summary: Oneshot [IchigoxRukia]. Pensamientos que no se dicen pero se sienten. Ellos dos tienen una relación un tanto peculiar..¿Llegarán algún dia a decirse lo que sienten...? [contiene spoilers] mi primer fanfic


Bueno, mi primer fanfic. Espero que os guste (soy pro-IchixRuki) que quede claro... xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**..Todo tiene un porqué..**

Dos meses habían pasado ya, des de aquél incidente. A duras penas pudieron imaginarse que algo así hubiese tenido lugar, nadie nunca hubiera pensado que los Hollows llegarían a ser capazes de dominar el arte de la espada. Había sido un enfrentamiento como ninguno, muchos guerreros habían sido gravemente heridos en el campo de batalla y muchos de ellos habían perecido en el intento de proteger a toda esa gente inocente que se vió involucrada. Sin embargo, la batalla contra los Hollows había acabado con la derrota de estos.

Este hecho obligó a una rápida reorganizacion de la sociedad de almas. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Muchas reuniones se llevaron a cabo, pero de ninguna de ellas salía la solución. A partir del dia en que la lucha se dió "supuestamente" ganada, los shinigamis reforzaron la vigilancia en el mundo mortal, asignado a dos o más shinigamis por cada zona. Aún así, los ataques por parte de los espíritus malignos no cesaban, y aunque eran emboscadas mínimas comparadas con lo sucedido, dejaban mella en las ciudades, especialmente en Karakura.

Estaba claro quién era el cebo de esos ataques, Kurosaki Ichigo. Un joven de apenas 15 años de edad, pronto 16, poseedor de algo más que una gran fuerza espiritual. Ichigo, shinigami en funciones, fue gravemente herido en la pelea contra el Gran Pescador, su eterno enemigo, el asesino de la persona que una vez fue la más importante de su vida: su madre, Kurosaki Masaki. A pesar del empeño y del esfuerzo de Ichigo, no fue capaz de derrotar al tan perseguido Hollow por la sociedad de almas. Por suerte o por desgracia para él, antes de que el Gran Pescador le diese la estocada final aparecieron Byakuya y Renji, quienes le salvaron de una muerte segura. Inoue, fue salvada por Soi Fong, capitana del segundo escuadrón. Chad por Shunsui, capitán del octavo e Ishida por Ukitake, capitán del decimo-tercero. Por supuesto, Zaraki Kenpachi no podía perderse una oportunidad tan tentadora, yendo él también a repartir la leña que tanto le gustaba regalar. Urahara, Yoruichi y los demás, también intervinieron en la lucha. Nunca en la historia de la sociedad de almas, más de un capitán había hecho presencia en el mundo mortal a la vez. La situación era crítica.

Cuando Ichigo despertó, lo hizo ya en la Corte de los Espíritus Nobles, el Seireitei. Se encontraba en el cuartel del cuarto escuadrón, aún en cama y vendado hasta los pies, tal que parecía una momia. A duras penas podía moverse, pero esa herida en el orgullo que arrastraba des de años atrás era lo único que le daba fuerzas para intentar incorporarse.

En cuanto se descubrió el principal motivo por el cual los Hollows atacaban sin cesar, Yamamoto Genryuusai, Capitán del primer escuadrón y General de las treze divisiones, convocó una reunión de emergencia. Todos los capitanes asintieron ante el hecho de que era mejor para Ichigo, y para el mundo mortal, que éste se quedase una temporada en la Corte con la finalidad de hacer un entrenamiento intensivo, sin embargo, Ichigo se negó rotundamente.

A pesar de las advertencias, no quería dejar desprotegida a su familia. ¿Y si atacaban a su padre, a Yuzu o a Karin? Si les pasara algo no podría perdonárselo nunca. En ese momento, Rukia quien estuvo las 24 horas del dia al lado de Ichigo, se metió por medio, algo intimidada, pues contradecía las ordenes de los capitanes. Ella misma se ofreció a ir al mundo mortal para enseñar a Ichigo las artes demoníacas, algo que le sería muy útil en el combate. Esta propuesta sorprendió a más de uno, entre ellos Ichigo, el cual era consciente de la actual vulnerabilidad de Rukia, negándose de nuevo.

Los altos mandatarios de la Corte estudiaron la propuesta y sorprendentemente, fue aceptada, Rukia volvería temporalmente al mundo mortal con un cuerpo falso, en compañía de Ichigo.

Eran las 6 de la tarde. El sol empezaba a decaer inmerso en un cielo anaranjado por el ocaso. El sonido del flujo del río y un viento suave y agradable transmitían una sensación de calma, algo inusual teniendo en cuenta como estaba la situación. Dos figuras estaban presentes en aquél entorno.

Rukia: Esto es imposible...

Ichigo: ¡¡Cállate! ¡Ya verás como me sale!

Rukia suspiró e intento reunir la suficiente paciencia como para aguantar al joven inexperto.

Ichigo: ¡Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Conspiración…!

Rukia: ¡Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirtelo! ¡¡No es "conspiración" es "agitación"! A-GI-TA-CIÓN – remarcó la chica poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba y dibujándole un conejito para su mejor entendimiento.

Ichigo: ¡¡Pero que pesada eres! Y vaya mierda de dibujo, ¡Dedícate a otra cosa! – Protestó el chico de pelo naranja.

Ese comentario le costó un notorio chichón en la cabeza propinado por Rukia, la cual se ofendió bastante… Aunque a decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones de Ichigo.

Rukia: ¡¿Cómo no voy a ser pesada! ¡¡Eres bastante inútil, llevas tres dias con el arte defensiva nº 31 y no te sabes ni la primera frase!

Ichigo: ¡¡Joder Rukia! ¡¡Qué ya llevo 30 artes aprendidas! ¡¿Porqué coño os complicáis tanto en esto de las invocaciones?

Rukia: Es más facil para los aprendices. En realidad es posible invocar un arte demoníaca sin pronunciar estas frases, pero eso aún es pronto para ti. Así que para de quejarte de una vez, ¡Que me tienes de los nervios!

Ichigo: ¡¡Eres tú quien me tiene de los nervios!

Los dos se miraron enseñandose los dientes. Después de esas miradas de reproche mútuas, Ichigo se giró e intentó concentrarse de nuevo. Suspiro profundamente y cogió aliento para, una vez más, intentar concluir con éxito esa arte que se le había quedado atragantada.

Ichigo: ¡Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan la existencia de una persona…!

Rukia: ¡¡Que no es "existencia" es "nombre"!

Ichigo: … - Harto ya de las dichosas frasecitas empezó a tirarse de los pelos y a balbucear palabras inentendibles.

Rukia se lo miró frunciendo el ceño y suspirando nuevamente. Había cambiado tanto todo. En el primer momento que vió a Ichigo, nunca se habría podido imaginar todo lo que vendría después. Primero pensó "es un simple humano"… pero…

Rukia siguió absorta en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era Ichigo? ¿Cómo podía ser que un humano llevara dentro los poderes de un shinigami? Un sinfín de preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza, todas ellas sin respuesta. A decir verdad, aún se preguntaba porque él había ido a rescatarla, si tan solo se conocían des de hacía apenas dos meses.

De repente, alguien le propinó un golpe en la cabeza. Rukia se giró enfadada, a punto de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a Ichigo. Pero antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, éste la interrumpió.

Ichigo: ¿Otra vez en las nubes? ¿Qué te pasa ultimamente?

Rukia enmudeció, poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza para calmar el dolor.

Rukia: ¡¡Bruto! – se quejó. Luego prosiguió - …. N… No es nada. ¡Venga, dejémoslo por hoy! ¡Que veo que no estás por lo que tienes que estar!

Ichigo: Pero serás… ¡¡Encima que eres tú quien se queda embobada con la boca abierta pensando en vete tu a saber que!

Rukia: ¡¡¿¿Que yo abro la boca! – Alzó la voz sumamente enfadada.

Ichigo: ¡¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡¡TÚ! ¡¡ASÍ DE GRANDE! – Contestó abriendo la boca exageradamente y señalándosela mientras ponía su tono de voz chulito tan suyo.

Volvieron a mirarse mutuamente, rabiando, para variar. Eso ya parecía un concurso de "a ver quien ponía la mueca más fea". Al mismo tiempo giraron la cara, cada uno mirando para otro lado. Pasaron unos segundos, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Entonces fue Rukia quien rompió el silencio.

Rukia: Bueno… vamos a dejarlo. Ya seguiremos mañana.

Ichigo: Sí, va a ser lo mejor. Volvamos a casa.

Dicho esto, el chico empezó a caminar, alejándose poco a poco de la orilla de aquél río. Es verdad, aquél río… ese lugar le traía recuerdos verdaderamente amargos, aún así, no detuvo el paso. Estaba decidido a vengar la muerte de su madre. No obstante, se estrañó de que Rukia no estuviera andando a su lado. Volvió la mirada y la observó algo preocupado. Rukia se había quedado al borde de la orilla, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del vacío. Realmente está rara. Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero desistió y siguió observándola.

Habían pasado tantas cosas. Des de que conoció a Rukia su vida dio un giro por completo. Su delgada silueta era contorneada por los últimos rayos de sol. Era una imagen preciosa, y a la vez triste. Ichigo, ahora ya preocupado del todo, decidió finalmente preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero, eso sí, con su tono de voz despreocupado ya que no sabía hacerlo de otro modo.

Ichigo: Rukia… ¿Estás bien?

Rukia se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos. Su expresión denotaba determinación y unas ansias de hablar imparables, cosa que sorprendió a Ichigo, al cual le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Ichigo: S… ¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!

Rukia, cabizbaja, hizo varios intentos por decir unas palabras que no sabía porqué lo costaban tanto de pronunciar.

Rukia: Ichigo… Tú… ¿Por qué…?

Ichigo se la miró estrañado. Frunciendo el ceño le contestó.

Ichigo: ¿Por qué qué?

Rukia dudo unos instantes, pero finalmente prosiguió con la conversación.

Rukia: ¿Por qué arriesgáste tu vida por mi?

Ichigo se quedó sin palabras. No se esperaba que pasados dos meses enteros, ahora le viniera preguntando eso. El chico miró hacia un lado, apartando su vista de los grandes ojos de la chica morena, los cuales, en cierta manera, le hacían sentir intimidado… ¿Intimidado?... No… esa no era la palabra. Ichigo suspiró. Sin darle más importancia al porque había tardado tanto en preguntarle, se dispuso a responder a una pregunta cuya respuesta ni él mismo sabía con exactitud.

Ichigo: Bueno… ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estabas en peligro, tú me salvaste la vida… te lo debía…

Rukia no supo reaccionar. Quizás porque esa respuesta no era la que esperaba… pero… entonces, ¿Qué quería que Ichigo le dijera?... Para ella esa razón no era suficiente.

Rukia: Ya… - Rukia asintió con un gesto de desengaño. – Bueno, ya has pagado tu deuda, jeje – sonrió forzadamente.

Se produjo un silencio. Ichigo no se esperaba esa contestación. No. No era solo una deuda. Había algo más. Eso era una mera escusa. Aunque le costaba horrores admitirlo, en poco tiempo, Rukia se había convertido en algo muy importante para él.

Ichigo: Espera Rukia… no es eso… - dijo, sacando valor de donde pudo.

Rukia le miró sorprendida y algo confundida. ¿Qué no era eso? ¿Entonces porqué? No lograba entenderlo. Necesitaba una explicación.

Rukia: ¿Qué me estás contando Ichigo? ¿Cómo que no es eso? – Rukia, frustrada por sentimientos que no entendía, solo comprendía en lo más profundo de su corazón que esa confusión la estaba llevando a la locura. Después de una pequeña pausa continuó – Ichigo… yo… el tiempo que estuve en la Torre del Arrepentimiento estuve pensando muchas cosas. Des de que supe que habías venido a por mi no pude dejar de preguntarme el porque. Cuando después empezó todo, y Renji y el capitán Ukitake… incluso mi hermano arriesgaron sus vidas por salvarme… en cierta manera podía entender el motivo a pesar de mi sorpresa. ¡Pero contigo es diferente! ¿Qué motivos tenías tú? Yo solo soy alguien que apareció de repente en tu vida, cambiándotela por completo, sufriste muchisimo por mi culpa… - A Rukia se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

Ichigo: Basta ya Rukia…

Rukia: ¡¡Pero Ichigo… es que…!

Ichigo: ¡Rukia! – le cortó - No sigas… porfavor… Siempre te preocupas mucho por los demás. Eres una buena persona; cada uno tiene sus cosas y tu tienes las tuyas. Pero, si te digo la verdad, lo que yo quería era volver a verte sonreir.

A Rukia le empezó a latir muy rápido el corazón. Se sonrojó poniéndose bastante nerviosa. Ella que practicamente nunca perdía la calma, ahora estaba fuera de control. Todo por unas simples palabras…

Ichigo: Además…Ukitake-san me contó todo lo de Kaien.

Ahora si que andaba desbocada por dentro. No se lo esperaba ni en broma oir algo así. Se sentía avergonzada… eso era algo de su pasado que intento olvidar tantas veces… pero nunca lo consiguió. Y menos aún cuando conoció a Ichigo. Se parecían tanto… Eran como dos gotas de agua, tanto en el físico como en el carácter.

Rukia: Ya veo… entonces pensarás que soy horrible…

Ichigo: En absoluto.

Rukia iba de sorpresa en sorpresa. Cómo podía pensar bien de una persona que asesinó a su compañero…

Ichigo: Tú… hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. No debes culparte por ello. Si te digo la verdad, yo pienso que Kaien-san se sintió feliz. Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien le liberó de su carga. Si yo hubiera sido él… te lo habría agradecido eternamente.

Rukia no podía contener más esas lágrimas que luchaban con fuerza para salir a la superfície. Miró a Ichigo, el cual le sonreía tiernamente… jamás había visto esa expresión en su cara… le transmitía un cariño muy especial… algo que ella, por desgracia, nunca había conocido. Esas palabras eran realmente reconfortantes. Por una vez en su vida, se sintió libre de culpa… eso era… ¿La felicidad?...

Rukia: Gracias… Ichigo…

Ichigo: Tonta, no tienes porque dármelas. Gracias a ti he podido hacerme fuerte y ahora soy capaz de proteger a la gente que quiero. Es algo que te agradeceré siempre, pase lo que pase. Por eso no quiero que llores, no soporto la idea de haber luchado para proteger tu sonrisa y que ahora la pierdas por remordimientos estúpidos.

Ichigo se acercó a Rukia, quien al verle tan cerca, se quedó tiesa como un palo de los nervios. Iba a estallar por dentro. ¿Por qué esa sensación? ¿Por qué sólo le pasaba con Ichigo?... ¿Por qué?...

El chico de pelo naranja posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica, acariciándola con ternura, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía. Esa sonrisa… ¿Cómo un mero gesto podía manipular las sensaciones de su cuerpo?

Poco a poco la mano fue bajando hasta llegar a la mejilla colorada de Rukia, quien se iba poniendo histérica por momentos.

Ichigo: No te preocupes más, ¿estamos? Como te vuelva a ver triste me cabrearé en serio contigo – dijo guiñando el ojo – yo quiero que la Rukia que conocí esté a mi lado… Por eso… te quiero decir que… Rukia… yo… - tartamudeó y tragó saliva para intentar proseguir con lo que le quería decir – Bueno… esto…

Rukia: Ichigo… - murmuró con los ojos abiertos como platos – Tú…

De repente, Ichigo le pego un refregón al pelo de Rukia dejándola completamente despeinada.

Ichigo: ¡¡Venga que ya es tarde! ¡Volvamos a casa!

Rukia se quedó atónita.

Rukia: I… Ichigo… ¡Espera! Tú ibas a decirme algo… - dijo bajando el tono de voz progresivamente.

Ichigo se la miro, sonriendo. Luego se le acercó a menos de dos centímetros. Estaban cara a cara, nunca mejor dicho. Rukia contuvo la respiración. Porfín entendió porqué se sentía de ese modo… Ichigo era…

El chico frunció el ceño. Y empezó a reirse. Observó como ella esperaba ansiosa algo… un algo que él…

Ichigo: ¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera que te quiero o algo por el estilo? – dijo él en tono burlón.

Rukia: P.. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¡A quién le vas a interesar tú, imbécil! – contestó enfadada.

Ichigo empezó a andar seguido por Rukia. Como de costumbre discutiéndose. El sol practicamente había desaparecido del firmamento. Los dos iban andando, uno al lado del otro. Quizás ese dia no se habían dicho lo que hubiesen querido, pero los dos lo sabían. Eran conscientes que estaban y estarían juntos para siempre por lo que fuera. Mientras uno estuviese al lado del otro todo iría bien.

Ichigo, observando a su más que apreciada compañera, pensó… Algún dia seré capaz de decirtelo… hasta entonces espérame Rukia.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicado a Cintu-chan, a Yuffie-chan y a Ela-chan )

Y por supuesto a toda la division 13 de y todo el k le guste el IchiRuki XP


End file.
